James Gregory
| birth_place = Bronx, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Sedona, Arizona, U.S. | series = M*A*S*H | character = Lieutenant General Robert "Iron Guts" Kelly | episodes = "Iron Guts Kelly" in Season 3 }}James Gregory (born December 23, 1911-died September 16, 2002) played the part of Lieutenant General Robert "Iron Guts" Kelly in the Season 3 episode of the CBS-TV series M*A*S*H titled "Iron Guts Kelly". He is perhaps best known for his role as Inspector Luger on the long-running ABC-TV sitcom series Barney Miller, which he played for the duration of the run of the series, 1975-82. In the heyday of the run of Barney Miller, in 1979, he shrugged off any suggestion that he specialized in portraying law enforcement and military officers, saying: "Most every actor has played a lot of policemen. It's whatever's in vogue. A slender build with a craggy face, dark wavy hair and commanding sneer, James enjoyed a half-century career with some two dozen Broadway plays, 50 motion pictures and countless television programs. At his retirement in his early 70s, he was still playing 50-something characters. A veteran stage, TV and film actor for nearly six decades, James is well known for his many guest appearances on TV shows, either as heavies, authority figures, such as doctors, military figures, police detectives, and villans, making noted appearances on such shows as The Mod Squad, The Alfred Hitchcock Hour, Star Trek, Hawaii Five-O, F Troop, and Sanford and Son; he also appeared in many western shows, which included appearances on Bonanza!, Wild, Wild, West, The Big Valley and Gunsmoke. Biography Born in the Bronx, New York City, and reared in nearby New Rochelle, NY, In high school James was president of the Drama Club. He briefly worked on Wall Street as a runner in 1929 and thought of being a stockbroker, but, by 1935, had become a professional actor instead. In 1939, he made his Broadway debut in a production of Key Largo and worked in about twenty-five more Broadway productions over the next sixteen years. Gregory served three years in the United States Navy and Marine Corps during World War II. His early acting work included Army training films; one such appearance is excerpted in The Atomic Café. From 1959 to 1961, Gregory had his own series, a 1920s crime drama entitled The Lawless Years, which aired forty-five episodes on NBC. He played a New York City police detective named Barney Ruditsky. After his appearance as Senator Iselin in The Manchurian Candidate in 1962, Gregory starred in 1963 in the film PT 109 with Cliff Robertson. He was also cast as Dean Martin's spy boss MacDonald, in the Matt Helm film series, and is fondly remembered for his role as Dr. Tristan Adams, the villainous director of the Tantalus IV Penal Colony on the Star Trek Original Series episode, "Dagger of the Mind". Another of his roles was playing the father of Scott Hayward in Elvis Presley's 1967 film Clambake. Gregory was also a regular on the TV series "Barney Miller" as Deputy Inspector Frank Lugar. Death Gregory died of natural causes in Sedona, Arizona. He and his wife, the former Anne Miltner, are interred at the Sedona Community Cemetery. External links Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Special Guest Stars Category:One time appearance